istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 263
Includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. Epic Loot An overhaul of the epic loot system has been completed. This system consists of a more fair and straight-forward way of obtaining and creating Epic items involving tokens, daily quests, and loot for all those involved in the kill. It also attempts to encourage players to battle not just the "big 4", but also the other lesser bosses such as Fafnir, Daknor, etc. *Bosses are now classified as Greater or Lesser **Greater include Valkor, Reklar, Shaloth and Son of Gigaroth as well as any Greater Anchors (except for the Delgarath Anchor) that spawn **Lesser include Fafnir, Daknor, Gruk and Surtheim as well as any Lesser Anchors that spawn *Epic Items must be constructed using a mixture of Crafted Components and one Looted Component (which is specific to each Bosses items - Blood to Valkor, Demon to SoG, Plague to Reklar and Myloc to Shaloth). *Crafted Components are created using a mixture of Looted Resources (Ithilium Bars, Velanthis Strips, Taravist Crystals, Annisil Cords, and Dense Leather Bands) and Purchased Resources (Epic Weapon, Armor, Scale, Spell and Exotic Cores) *Purchased Resources and Component/Item Formulas are purchased from Vargas the Bold at the Eastern Outpost using Epic Tokens *Daily Quests are available from Vargas the Bold for completion - You can do one for a Greater Boss and one for a Lesser Boss each day. Daily Quests give a significant number of Epic Tokens. *Epic Tokens (as well as Looted Resources and Components) are acquired from killing Epic Bosses and are given to every person involved in the fight evenly. *Existing Components (such as those to create Valkor or Demon items) and Epic Item Formulas have been removed and compensation in the form of Epic Cores and Epic Tokens has been awarded. This is meant to compensate players for the loss of these previously valuable items and give you a "leg up" on the new system. **Master Armor Repair and Master Weapon Repair formulas (for Valkor and Reklar): Each formula will be valued at 24 Epic Tokens. **Reklar and Valkor Item Components: Each component will be valued at 1 Epic Core (Weapon, Armor, or Scale respective to the type of item) each. *Looted Resources are acquired from Epic Chests (Small, Medium and Large) that are dropped by the bosses. These are handled the old-fashioned way and will need to be rolled for, though there is a small chance that each person involved in the fight will get a chest. *New formulas for Epic Items as well as the component refining resources are available from Vargas the Bold as well. The resources (Epic Alchemy Core, Epic Armor Core, etc) cost 24 tokens each, the formulas for refining cost 72 tokens each, and the epic item formulas cost 288 tokens each. Epic Items *Reklar's Tower Shield now reduces incoming damage by 25% (up from 5%) and no longer just against undead, but against any monster. *Reklar's Tail Scale now reduces incoming damage by 25% (up from 5%) and raises Primal by +100 (up from +50). Also removed an odd trigger that was causing incoming damage to be increased by 5% at the same time. *Reklar's Chaos Chakram no longer applies outgoing damage only to undead and now boosts it by 10% (up from 5%). Raised the chance of life being drained to 25% (up from 5%). *Reklar's Cursed Cudgel of Power is now known as Reklar's Cudgel of Power and no longer has a curse. *Valkor's Blood Talon now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Ethereal Leech and now gives the Tier 6 equivalent version. *Valkor's Bloodsword now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Syphon. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Ethereal Paroxysm and now gives the Tier 6 equivalent version. *Bloodthorn Staff now has a 5% chance of hitting the target with Vampiric Bats (24 second duration DoT that will drain life from the target and heal the caster). Also modifies Power and Focus by +50 (up from +30). The staff no longer gives the old buff. Island of Fire *Giant Fire Beetle are now known as Kheprit Beetles *Giant Flame Beetle are now known as Pyrios Beetles *Lava Oastic are now known as Volcanic Pustules *Updated techniques, quests, and items that referred to Giant Flame Beetles, Giant Fire Beetles and Lava Oastics to refer to their new names. *Quests to the Island of Fire are obtained from Giltekh and Dekhail at the Expedition Camp on the Island of Ice. The Rift *Rift Vexator are now known as Void Fiends *Rift Golems are now known as Forsaken Elementals *Rift Wraith are now known as Enraged Specters *Rift Blights are now known as Faded Ghouls *Rift Kwellen are now known as Ancient Manifestations *Adjusted the spawn rates of monsters within the Rift *Looted items from the Rift (Omen, Relic, Symbol and Vestige) are now tradeable. Other Changes and Fixes *Town Marshall quest "The Warmth of Winter" now points to the correct wolves rather than the Snowback Wolves. *Adjusted the Giant Chicken spawns on Lesser Aradoth *Fixed the experience given for formulas Beginner Recharge Cell and Beginner Metal Gears. *Fixed skill requirements in the Beginner Glass Nodule Fabricator. *Helian and Lunus Tavern structures can now be activated to have a Tavernkeeper. *Adjusted the treasure tables and drop rates of loot from Greater and Lesser Anchors (excluding the Greater outside of Delgarath). *Corrupted, Defiled and Ruined Shades no longer receive the Stunner ability. *Storm's Shadow once again fights as a werewolf, not an undead dragon. *Lowered the Risen Bioscholar's social and aggro range. *Removed the step from the quest "Essence Harvesting Mastery IV: Collect 100 Tainted Pale Essence" that requires you to obtain the tainted essence in a particular manner so that this quest now is just like the other "tainted essence" quests. *Quake Attack is now a spell-like attack rather than a weapon-focused attack. This means it will benefit from your Nature skill. *Gold Rage X is now known as Brilliant Rage (it is only used by Selenia the Brilliant) *Fixed quest "The Angler" so that it does track gathering Mackerel and it has a separate step for returning to Ted (instead of him speaking magically to you from afar) *Completed audit of construction and lairshaping experience for applying resources and made adjustments to correct various bugs. *Weapons have had resolution of textures improved to make the textures visible. *Several tweaks and some minor bug fixes have been applied to certain weapon textures in the process of increasing resolution. *Weapons and weapon parts made of wood are no longer shiny to reflect the fact wood is usually not shiny. *Demonbane Spike has been set to use a weapon model & texture that seem to have been made for it long ago, but were never used. It will use this until the new model is ready. *Blight Hounds now have far less health. *Blight Hounds and Frosthounds now have 1/3 less strength than before. *Inspire Cowardice (used by Abominations of Fear) no longer gives “Dumbfound” as a debuff, but instead gives a debuff called Terrified (a mez instead of a stun). *Stagnation (used by Abominations of Agony) is now known as Inspire Pain. It no longer gives “Dumbfound” as a debuff, but instead gives a debuff called Agony (a DoT and slow). It also now recycles every 60s (down from 90s). *Dumbfound (debuff, used by Abominations of Terror) is now known as Dumbfounded, is a flat 6 second stun (varied from 4 to 10 before), and now also reduces Dexterity and Focus. The ability now recycles every 60s (down from 90s). *Clay Scoop now limits Foraging instead of Preparing and has the skill_use_foraging (instead of skill_use_preparing) keyword. *Fixed plot in Last Stand so it has the proper terrain type beneath it. *Changed the trigger point for the quest "Iron Guard: Disturbing Rumors" so that it also has a tighter radius and updated the dialog a bit to make it clearer. Category:Delta